


Entangled (The Two Princes Podcast Rapunzel AU)

by Violets_Are_Purple



Category: The Two Princes Podcast
Genre: Disney, M/M, flynn rider - Freeform, i DONT know why this exists but it’s perfect, rapunzel - Freeform, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violets_Are_Purple/pseuds/Violets_Are_Purple
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

This is the story of how I died.   
Don’t worry, this is actually a very fun story. And the truth is, it isn’t even mine. This is the story of a boy named Rupert. And it starts with the sun.  
Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of sun grew a magic flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. Centuries pass, and a hop and a skip and a bump away grew a great kingdom, ruled by a beloved King and Queen. And the Queen, well, she was about to have a baby. But then she got sick, really, really sick. She was running out of time, and that’s usually when people start looking for a miracle, or in this case, the magic flower.  
But then there was this old man that got in the way. See, instead of sharing the sun’s gift, this woman, Father Frederick, hoarded it’s healing power and used it to keep himself young for hundreds of years. And all he had to do was sing this special song:  
Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine.  
That’s the jist of it. He sings, the flower makes him young… creepy, right? The flower, though, was very haphazardly hidden, and the royal guard quickly found it, and it was made into a warm potion. The magic of the flower healed the queen, and a healthy, baby boy, a prince, was born with beautiful, fiery red hair. I’ll give you a hint: That’s Rupert.  
To celebrate his birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. For that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended.  
Frederick broke into the castle at night and stole the child. Just like that-- gone. The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the prince. But deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Frederick raised the child as his own. He had found himself a new magic flower. But this time, he was determined to keep it hidden.

Father Frederick sits by the fire beside a young Rupert, running his fingers through his red hair as the boy sings the healing song.  
“Why can’t I go outside?” he asks longingly. Frederick shakes his head and sighs.  
“The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where it’s safe. Do you understand?” Rupert nods sadly.  
“Yes, Father.”

But the walls of that tower couldn’t hide everything. Each year on Rupert’s birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky in the hope that one day, their lost prince might return.


	2. The Tower

Rupert creeps towards the kitchen corner, acting as if he didn’t know where his puppy was hiding.

“Hmm, now Fitzroy wouldn’t happen to be behind here, would he?” he says, smirking. Rupert lives this game that they played, no matter how many endless times they had played it. Fitz would hide, and Rupert would usually find him within the first ten seconds, but always humored him for the dog’s sake. 

“I guess he’s not here,” Rupert says sarcastically. Then he quickly turns the corner, picking up a yelping Fitz by the belly. “Gotcha!” he shouts. Fitzroy’s tail drops slightly.

“Best twenty-three out of forty-five?” Rupert suggests. Fitz shakes his head, ears flapping slightly.

“No? Well what do you want to do?” Fitz points his tail towards the window. Towards the outside. Rupert sighs. “I don’t think so. I like it here, and so do you.” He was referring to the tower, the home he’d known his whole life. 

The stubborn dog whines. “Oh come on, it’s not so bad.” And it really wasn’t. He had plenty to do… well, most of the time. His routines was very important to him, because it kept the eminent boredom from consuming before his father came back.

_ 7AM, the usual morning lineup _

_ Starting the chores and sweep til the floor’s all clean _

_ Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up _

_ Sweep again, and by then, it’s like 7:15! _

_ So I’ll read book _

_ Or maybe two or theee. _

_ I’ll add a new few paintings to my gallery _

_ I’ll play guitar and knit and cook and basically _

He couldn’t help but feel that there must be something more than this. 

_ Wonder “When will my life begin?” _

There were things that Father Frederick expected to be done before he returned each day, and there were also things that just kept Rupert’s mind busy for the hours he was alone.

_ Then after lunch, it’s puzzles and darts and baking _

_ Paper mache, a little ballet, and chess _

_ Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making _

_ Then I’ll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress _

_ I’ll re-read the books, if I time to spare _

_ I’ll paint the walls some more, _

_ I’m sure there’s room somewhere _

_ And I’ll wonder, wonder, what is out there, _

_ Stuck in the same place I’ve always been. _

_ And I’ll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering, _

_ When will my life begin? _

But tomorrow would be different. Tomorrow would be special. Tomorrow is Rupert’s birthday. He looked out the window longingly, hoping that things would change. And there was one thing that he would ask Father Frederick:

_ Tomorrow night, the lights will appear.  _

_ Just like they do on my birthday each year. What’s it like out there, where they glow? _

_ Now that I’m older,  _

_ father might just let me go… _


End file.
